Prince of Persia: I Need You, or, I Still Love You
by AshCoveredWarrior
Summary: He needed her more than she'd ever needed him. He'd just never admit it. Until now.


**PRINCE OF PERSIA: I NEED YOU/I STILL LOVE YOU.  
**

* * *

_Alone  
And there's no tomorrow_

* * *

He carried her corpse from the base of the tree, which shone a brilliant white, a white that contained the girl's essence, her life force.

* * *

_I should've known  
All the pain and sorrow_

* * *

He carried her corpse through the mossy, bleak hallway of Ormazd's temple, as one single word erupted in his mind.

Why?

* * *

_I could only  
See your mind  
Desperate measures for  
Desperate times_

* * *

Why her? _Her_ of all people? She had done nothing wrong. If anything, he should've been the one to fall, to be cursed with death.

He was a braggard, a liar, a fool, and a coward. He has always lived for no one other than himself. He was forced to.

After all, who else could you live for, in a life where everyone you've ever met would disappear?

* * *

_I can't stand the pain  
Assume your love  
I still love you_

* * *

He could hear the whispers. The whispers of the God of Darkness.

It appeared her sacrifice hadn't completely purged him from the world...but it had blocked him just enough for only his whispers to be heard.

The gauntleted warrior gritted his teeth at the sound of the God's multiple voices.

* * *

_The fact still remains  
Time will tell  
I still love you_

* * *

For a minute, he tried removing the monster from his head.

Only for a minute.

* * *

_With peace  
At the same time crying  
There's grace and solitude  
But there's no use in dying_

* * *

He stepped down from the great temple, his eyes bearing witness to the beauty of the yellow-brown desert...and the four white trees bearing her life.

* * *

_Things between us  
You can't hide  
A stranger's hand weighs upon your mind_

* * *

**"I shall be free..."**

His rage was almost palpable. The voices were overwhelming him.

They were making him do this.

He didn't want to. Of course he didn't. This isn't about me, he kept telling himself.

Somewhere, deep down inside of him, though, he knew he was just running away again.

* * *

_I can't stand the pain  
Assume your love  
I still love you  
_

* * *

Eventually, he'd stopped lying to himself. He'd stopped trying to reassure himself with false words.

He could only hope that she'd forgive him once all was said and done.

* * *

_The fact still remains  
Time will tell  
I still love you_

* * *

When he'd returned life to her form, he was both relieved and regretful.

When life had been returned to her form, she could only ask one thing.

"Why?"

And the pang of what she'd said rocked his form, as black swept up the clouds.

But he still carried her.

And she still let him.

* * *

_You can't see him_  
_But he's there  
Inside_

* * *

In the end, though, he knew he'd never have her. Not completely, at least.

* * *

_There's two voices_  
_You will decide  
In time_

* * *

She'd left him there, in the darkness, alone with an evil God whose vengeance was near.

* * *

_In time_

* * *

Her tears for him had only fallen when he was out of sight, and they had kept on falling until after she'd heard her name.

"Elika!"

* * *

_I can't stand the pain_

* * *

She turned her head to the sound of his voice, his desperate, pleading, crying voice.

After she'd started running back, she paused in her tracks after he uttered three final words that not even her father had said to her when he'd brought her back.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Assume your love_

* * *

And at that, her knees met the stony ground as the water came rushing uncontrollably from her eyes.

* * *

_I still love you_

* * *

The Ahura had returned by the numbers, aiding her in the fight against the Corruption. The army slowly, but steadily, continued to grow under her direction.

And her ferocity in battle had made her an unmatched force of Ormazd.

* * *

_The fact still remains_

* * *

The Alchemist had fallen after she'd purified his green, putrid body with light.

The Concubine had met her end after she'd rammed her white hand through her black heart.

The Hunter had been beaten into dissipation, the shining flare of the lights having burnt his form.

The Warrior had been demolished by a combined effort of nearly fifty Ahura, who'd annihilated his Corrupted soul after about thirty of the fifty had lost their lives.

And now, there was only one left.

The Prince.

* * *

_Time will tell_

* * *

He gave her a smile, that dumb, naive, adventurous smile he'd always give her back then.

The Corruption surrounding his form hadn't tainted the familiarity of his face to her. And she was grateful that it hadn't.

"Look at you," he chuckled, his breaths baited and esoteric, yet forlorn and wistful. "I'm going to miss you."

The fact that he'd tried to make his voice less melancholic had only served to make the situation harder on her.

"I'm going to miss you, too," she told him, her voice cracking.

"Hey," he said, as his knees met the floor, "I..."

* * *

_I still love you_

* * *

"...I know," she said. "I...do, too."

And the white enveloped him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

* * *

Dedicated to everyone who thought that the ending to the 2008 Prince of Persia game was B.S.

I picked the ending theme of _The Two Thrones _as the song for this songfic because it just fit too well.

Well, there's my first songfic. Yay.


End file.
